Bella The Vampire Slayer
by almostjaime
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella. she is hurt and alone in the woods. 100 years later she is still alive. but she is the vampire slayer.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyers mind. I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer.

The Beginning "Edward, don't leave me! Please!"

"I don't want you; you were nothing more to me but an infatuation."

"You don't want me?"

"no, goodbye Isabella."

"No Edward! Please!" I screamed it out. But he was already gone.

I laid on the forest floor for hours and hours. Not knowing that it has actually been hours. I was still bleeding from when I tripped earlier that day. I just laid there motionless with my eyes closed.

(Sam pov)  
the elusive Isabella swan was lost. And it was my job to find her. If that leech did anything to her, I knew what would happen. And I knew that he knew. I was still bleeding from the battle I had with some red head vamped earlier today, she got me bad.

And then I saw her. Lying on the forest floor. I could hear her breathing but her eyes were closed.

"Isabella? Have you been hurt?"

(Bella pov)

"Edward? Edward is that you?"

"Bella this is Sam Uley"

the name did not ring any bells.

"I am here to take you home."

I said nothing and my eyes remained closed. A few moments later I was placed on a cushion that I soon figured out that was my couch. And I drifted into a never awakening sleep.

(Flash back ends)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
(100 years later)

"Carmen!" I screamed through our mansion, thanks to the council's daily pay.

"What Bella?"

"If you want people to think were human, you have to get to school on time!"

So here's what happened: Sam Leys blood entered my blood stream I became immortal and Strong, like Carmen, but her story is different from mine. So basically I am part werewolf without the hairiness if you know what I mean. I don't transform into a wolf at all. But I do have the same hatred for non-vegetarian vampires. Which is why I and Carmen are Vampire Slayers? The council told us it's against the rules to work alone, but we got along very well with each other. Carmen had blond hair and blue eyes and tan skin. Carmen is and was my best friend.

"Fine!" I heard her scream down the stairs.

Today was our first day back to forks; I haven't been back there in almost a hundred years. But it was about time to face my past.

(Edward)  
we've been in forks for two years now. With our usual story of coming from Alaska. I still loved Bella with all my heart. But when I and my family looked in the city records to what happened to her, she seemed to have just disappeared from the face of the earth. After a newspaper headline of "girl lost in woods" she completely disappeared. No collage records or marriage licenses. She was gone. And we all figured she died soon after. I would never see my dear sweet Bella again. But then we looked in the cemetery for her tombstone. It was not there. She was utterly and completely gone.

All of my family had lost there spark as soon as the found out fifty years ago. Car lisle did not love doctoring. Alice did not shop with a sense of pride. Emmett didn't beg me or jasper to wrestle him anymore. Jasper just drifted along the hall ways blaming him self for everything that had happened because he snapped at Bella at her birthday party. Rosalie no longer looked at herself in the mirror anymore, she just thought about how mean she was to Bella. And Seem just looks like a complete wreck, she had lost another child.

But here came another day at forks high school. Sitting in the cafeteria while the preps gossiped around us.

(Bella pov)  
I and Carmen walked into the no longer familiar high school. "Welcome to hell" I said and Carmen laughed at my inside joke. She had helped me get through the whole "Edward" thing. So she knew all the stories. And of course me being still human I immediately drop my books. And the person that helps me, I wouldn't ever believe it. It looked like mike Newton!

"Hi" he said

⌠Hi" I said back

⌠are you new here?"

"Um, yeah. Hi I am Bella swan"

"I'm peter, peter Newton."

I smiled at his last name. And then he smiled with me.

"Um, Bella. Do you need help finding any of your classes?"

"Well here's my schedule" I said getting slip of paper out of my pocket.

"O you have English with me next. oh and then you have math with my friend, Osh."

"Osh?"

"Yeah that's what we call him, his real name is Joshua Crowley"

I then smiled at his name too

⌠I can introduce you two if you want?"

"Um, sure."

"Yo, osh!"

He called his name across the hall. And then I could have sworn he was Tyler Crowley.

"Hello" he said with extra empathize on the "o".

"Hi I am Bella, Bella swan."

"Yeah Osh, this is Bella and she has math with you" said peter.

"Yeah I got to get to Spanish but I'll see you in math Bella."

"Okay, bye osh"

and then he left are little triangle making me and peter a line segment, (he-he math humor)

"Yeah we better get to English" peter said.

We walked over to the door at the end of the hall.

"Me lady" he said directing me in front of him.

"Why thank you good sir. I gave my best shot at an English accent. And then we both giggled at our joke.

In English I introduced my self to the class and I took my seat diagonally from peter. And the rest of English was pretty much a blur.

Then in math I at in the exact middle of the class and I sat right next to Carmen. I was helping her though everything. Calculus or math period. Has never been her thing. Her thing involved daggers and knives in demon hearts. So she really couldn't show off her skills at school.

Then I had history with nobody. It was dreadfully boring. But after history were lunch and my free period. Between math and history peter asked me to sit next to him. So I invited my "sister" Carmen to come with me and he said it was okay.

So there I was walking into the cafeteria for the first time in a hundred years. And there they were. The Cullen's. The elusive Cullen's were here in this cafeteria. I didn't know what to do. I stopped breathing and I fell to my knees. Carmen suddenly came from behind me.

"Bella? Whets wrong?"

" Carmen, the Cullen's, there here. I wasn't expecting......"

"Those fuckers! They are going to be dead for what they did to -"

"Carmen no you can't I don't want them to know I'm here, maybe I can avoid this."

"You know this whole avoiding thing won't last long."

"Well I've got to try; I want nothing to do with them. Especially Edward."

"I'll block my thoughts then. I know how much this means to you."


	3. Chapter 2

(Edward pov)

I saw Alice. Her face was in complete horror. And then I read her thoughts. According to her vision; all of the Cullen's futures were gone.

"Oh no. everyone we have to get out of this cafeteria now!"

"Edward whets going on?!" asked jasper. He obviously felt my emotion of fear.

"All of our futures just disappeared. We have to get out of here."

Everyone stood up but Alice. She was still in that state of mind. Jasper picked her up and we walked away from our table. Then we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Guys?" Alice finally spoke as we exited the high school.

"Yes Alice?" Rosalie said

⌠are futures are back. Whatever was going to kill us, it must have been in the high school. "She said ⌠well don't make me the bearer of bad news but I think we have to go back in there and find out what that evil is. "I said

⌠hell yes!" Emmett said in reply.

We then went back into the high school. And Alice went back into her state of mind. I was going to be the spokesperson for Alice's brain.

"Okay our futures are now gone. I said.

We went searching in the cafeteria. And that is where we all saw her. Our Bella was on the floor on her knees and that Newton boy and a girl I didn't know were with her. I could tell that she was trying to get him away from him. We ran human speed over to Bella. Our Bella was back. She was alive, which really didn't make sense, and she was back!

(Bella pov)  
"No peter really I don't need help."

And there they all were. They were standing right next to me but they were all speechless, yet they were ready to burst from joy.

Carmen spoke to them "you get the fuck away from her!" she spat the words at them. And then she helped me up. And I walked away from them without a word. Peter walked with me over to his table. And Carmen and peter sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" peter asked

⌠no. I think I am sick. I need to go home."

"Okay. I'll help you over to the office."

"I'll come with you and drive you home." Peter insisted and then they both helped me over to the office. And then I felt a deadly glare from the Cullen's. It was not a glare of hatred, but a glare of hurt. But that is just too bad, because they have hurt me first.

I entered the office and they let me go home. But I convinced mike, I mean peter to stay at school so he could give me the rest of my homework later. And then Carmen drove me home.

I simply lay in bed for the rest of the day. My stomach was killing me. If only I never had to go back to school. But that argument quickly ended in my head. Too many people saw me that day. There was no way for people wouldn't notice if I just disappeared for the rest of forever.

(Edward pov)  
we stared as Bella left the cafeteria with Newton and the unknown girl. We were all incredibly hurt. She said nothing to us, but I could tell that she recognized us. She stared at us in fear. Then Alice spoke again.

"Um...people, I figured out what the evil was." she said nervously.

"what Alice?" we all asked "well...the minute Bella walked out the cafeteria, our futures came back..."

"Bella is not evil!" I yelled at Alice

⌠don't worry Edward. We'll figure this all out." said Alice

(Bella pov)  
(Later that day)

my cell phone rung. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

It was Edward's voice so I quickly hung up. How did he get this number?

The phone rung again. I answered

⌠please just leave me alone!"

"Bella?" It was Carmen's voice.

"Oh! sorry Carmen, the Cullen's some how got my number."

"That son of bitches. Give me there number so I can harass them back."

"Ooh I don't know? Okay!" and then I give her there number.

And then we quickly said our good byes. And then hung up.

(Edward pov)

Bella had hung up on me. I couldn't believe it. How could she hang up on me? And she sounded in so much pain on the phone. I would definitely call her later. A few moments later I got a phone call, immediately expecting Bella.

"Bella!?"

"No. you leave her the fuck alone! Or you'll have to deal with me got it!?!" it was the voice of the unknown girl.

"Who are you?"

"Carmen, Bella's best friend that loves her very much and would defiantly kill a whole bunch of vampires for her."

I was shocked. She knew our secret.

"Vampire? Who's a vampire? I'm not a vampire!" I said nervously and also unconvincing. How could Bella tell on our secret?

"Dude, I know a vampire when I see one. I am not stupid." Carmen said ⌠what are you?"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it? I and Bella are vampire slayers."

"No seriously?"

"You can't tell me you've never heard of a vampire slayer?"

"Well I've never heard of it. but I have heard of "Buffy the vampire slayer", is this similar?"

"Whatever jackass."

And then the phone line had been dead.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 5.  
(Bella pov)

Carmen finally got home from school. Before when she called me she must have been in the car on the way home. I was still lying down in my bed.

"Hey B, how you feeling?"

"I feel like hell, and then I realized that I still have to go to school tomorrow so that makes me feel worse."

"I can write you a note?"

"I don't think notes from sisters apply. But thanks anyway."

"No problem."

"um....Carmen?"

"um...Bella?"

"What did you say to Edward on the phone?"

"I told him to leave you the fuck alone and then I told him what we are. Vampire Slayers."

"Okay. I guess. They would have figured it out sooner or later anyways."

"B? Are you okay? Seriously?"

"I really don't know. I just wish there was some way that I never had to talk to them again. But then I remember why we were sent here. To kill the evil. Not the Cullen's but the other evil that is coming."

"Yeah, thank god we have the coven on our side, otherwise we would have never known those demons were going to come here and attack."

"We might need more help though. According to the witch's coven, there weren't going to be just two or three so it might be more than we can handle."

"Want me to call Liza and Paige?"(Other slayers)

"Not until we know for sure they are needed."

And with that she left the room. I laid in bed until peter came over and brought me my homework. He truly was just as innocent as mike Newton. And then he left and then I did my homework. It didn't take me very long. It was definitely stuff I've covered before. So naturally I had good grades. When I was done with my homework. I came out of my bedroom and went to go look for Carmen. I found her in the kitchen making some Ramen noodles.

"Carmen, you don't have to do that for me."

"I'm not I am just hungry."

"Hard. Do you want to share cusp I haven't eaten all day. I skipped breakfast and left during lunch so you know."

"OKAYS."

"After dinner want to go out and patrol?"

"Well it is our job and inescapable duty isn't it?"

"I'm taking that as a yes."

We ate our dinner and I got into my favorite leather jacket and holiest jeans. And then just some random tennis shoes. Then I put my hair up then walked over to the secret compartment in my closet to get my holy water, crosses and my favorite "Mr. pointy stick thing". Then I put the objects in my secret compartments in my leather jacket. I was ready to slay.

"You Carmen? You ready?" I yelled it throughout the house. She walked down the stairs was by the door ready to leave.

"Do I look ready?"

Wow she looked like the devil and ready to kill. I had to admit she defiantly was ready.

"Hell yeah. Let's go."

* * *

We were now at the grave yard. I and Carmen were looking and we couldn't find any fresh graves. But being a slayer, you just know that there are vamps nearby. There is just a feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. I not really something you can explain to a human. Me and Carmen were humans per say but not really. Because we live forever and only demon can kill us. Not natural causes that is damn well true.

"Were are they? Is it just me? Do you feel it to?" Carmen asked.

"No, no. I feel it to. There is something wrong here. were are the vampires?"

"Right behind you." an unknown voice was behind me. I figured it was a vampire. But I was wrong it was three vampires.

"I'm right behind you Became whispered in my ear.

"You're ready C?" I asked in a hushed tone

"hell yeah."

"One"

"two."

"Three"

and as I said three we charged the evil vampires. I cornered the on that spoke first and staked it immediately. While Carmen began to beat one of them down.

"Carmen! Just kill the bastard and- "the other vampire came from behind me and knocked the wind right out of me. I took the son-of-a-bitch and flipped him over my head from behind my back. And then before he could get up I staked him. While I was doing that Carmen finally staked the vamp.  
"Carmen what the hell was that!? You could have killed that bastard in an instant and you choose to beat the thing into a bloody pulp!"

Before Carmen could answer I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach. A vampire was near. I and Carmen knew it was coming but it certainly took me by surprise. They were all her right in front of me. The Cullen's. Were they trying to make me insane? I sighed and Carmen looked like she was about to burst with anger. But then I stepped in front of her to stop her.

"How many times do I have to tell you people to leave me alone?

"Bella? Oh my god it's really you isn't it?"

"No. its Kristen Stewart. DUH! Of course it is me!"

"Bella we're so sorry."

"Well. You should be."

"Bell- "

"no. I have nothing to say to you guys. Just leave me alone. C'mon Carmen were leaving."

And with that I and Carmen started to walk away. Then of course they try to stop us with there stupid super speed! Ugh! Damn it!

"Bella please stop let us explain." Edward said pathetically

"you know what Edward. You were the one who left me. And now all of a sudden you want me back? Explain this to me please."

"Well- wait never mind I just don't care."

"I thought you were dead Bella!" Edward screamed from behind me and Carmen.

"Carmen go home I need to talk to them alone." I whispered that into Carmen's ear. But I was sure the Cullen's could still hear us.

"you sure?" she asked in my ear.

"Yeah I'll call your cell when I am on my way home Okays?"

"Yeah. See you" and then Carmen left the grave yard. And then I walked over to the Cullen's.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well-"

"no. I want a straight answer. An answer that doesn't start with the word _well_".

"We want you back in our family. i miss my sister." I was shocked it was Rosalie who said those words.

"Why?"

"Because we love you, Bella. You're our sister." Alice said

"psh! If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me 100 years ago."

"But Bella we thought you hated us."

"What! Who told you that." my eyes went directly to Edward.

"How could you tell them that? Do you really think so little of me! Edward I seriously don't understand. How could you do that!?"

He was speechless.

And right then everyone knew I was the one telling the truth and he was the true liar. And everyone started yelling at him.

"You know what?"

"What?" they all answered.

"I have been waiting a hundred years to do this so guys stand out of my way."

And I walk closer to Edward with lust in my eyes. I put my warm hand on his cheek. And leaned in a little closer. He got in closer to and his family was disgusted with me. And then are lips almost touched. And then I quickly pulled back my head and then I lifted my arm and punched him with all of my super slayer strength. And he went flying across the grave yard. At least ten feet away from where he was standing.

"NOW LEAVE ME! THE FUCK! ALONE!"

And with that I ran away from all of them. As fast as my legs could go.


	5. Chapter 4

(Edward pov)  
I thought Bella was finally giving in to me. Maybe even forgiving me. But right before our lips touched. My left cheek suffered deeply. I began to fly across the grave yard. And then the impact of the hard cold ground hit me in my back. My whole family began to run toward me. Emmett picked me up from my shoulders.

"NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I heard Bella say. But she was far to gone for me to answer her back.

I put my cold hand to my cheek. She really did cause me damage. It actually hurt. I was being hurt by a human. Unless...

"She was telling the truth..."

"What?" Emmett asked

⌠the other girl with Bella, her name is Carmen. She told me that Bella was a..."

"A what, Edward. Spit the god damn word out!" Rosalie said angrily.

"a Vampire Slayer"

we made are way into the house and Seem immediately saw the huge bruise on my left cheek.

"Emmett what did you do to your brother?!" She was furious at Emmett

⌠Emmett didn't do this." I told her

"well then who did?"

I sighed.

"Bella?"

she seemed confused."what?"

"She's alive."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she? How has she been?"

"I really don't know but she just came back to forks. She's been alive this whole time."

"But how?"

"She said she was a vampire slayer."

"No really?"

"Yeah. I need to- we need to talk to Carlisle. He'll know what to make of this."

We walked over to Carlisle's study. Where he usually hangs out all day long when he is not working. We walked through the heavy wooden door.

"Carlisle?"

He wasn't in there. Where could he be? And then I began to search my mind for his thoughts. And his thoughts were not there, out of range. Where could he be?

I walked away from his study. And back into the living room. Esme was sitting on the couch.

"Esme? Have you seen Carlisle?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"Because his thoughts are not in my range. Which means he isn't here."? ⌠I don't know where he could have gone. Maybe he went to hunt?"

"Alone?"

"Maybe?"

I walked back over to his study and then I actually walked in. the window was wide open. How did I miss that? Then I noticed at his desk there was a note. And it wasn't Carlisle handwriting.  
It read:

_"If you ever want to see your Vampire again. We'll trade him for the slayer. Give us the slayer at 3 am tomorrow night at the abandoned Bradbury Place and you'll be able to have your beloved vampire back."_

I gasped and then I immediately showed the note to my family.

(Bella pov)

I stormed into the house and Carmen looked at my anger.

"B? Whets wrong?"

I sighed deeply. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just let me sleep it off."

* * *

**did you like it?**

**review!**

**if you didn't like it:**

**don't review.**

**my poor young heart can't take rejection.**

**I'm so pitiful**


	6. Chapter 5

(Edward pov)  
there was a knock at my door of our house at about 2:00. The thoughts sounded familiar but with much more urgency.

It was Carmen and.....

"Carlisle!"

I swiftly picked up my father, from the slayers hands. He had cuts all over him. It only to 3/8ths of a second for the whole Cullen clan to come over and see him. They all came over with worried faces and began to hug him.

"I missed you all so much." his voice was so weak

"oh my darling Carlisle, what have they done to you?"Asked Esme with pain in her voice.

"He's really weak let's wait until tomorrow."Said jasper. He must have read his emotions.

"Jasper's right lets let him lay down."Alice said.

And then i helped him over to his room, and set him on his bed. We all left Esme and Carlisle in the room to be alone.

Then we made are way down to the living room. And saw Carmen still there in the door. Looking awkwardly around the house.

And then it hit me."Where's Bella?" i lead her into our house and sat her on our couch. Trying to make her feel less awkward.

"I don't know. She's not answering her cell phone. And I'm getting worried."Then she turned to Alice."Hey you. Future predicting leech, is Bella okay?"

I was half surprised that Alice wasn't insulted."I don't know. I can't see you or Bella's futures and i don't know why. And whenever you're around us or futures are gone. I think it's because your job is to kill us."

"Well that's too bad. But then again it's a good thing us slayers know when there is something wrong with another slayer. It's just how we are. It doesn't matter where or who or what time it is we just know. She must not be in trouble. Cause I can't feel anything. It's kind of like when we know there is evil around; we get a pain in our stomachs. And being here next to you guys is sort killing me. So I better go. Soon." she began to get up and she was half way to the door when something happened. She stopped in her tracks. She gasped and fell onto her knees. Then she leaned over and put her arms around herself and began panting. We all began to run over to Carmen demanding what was wrong.

"what's wrong?!" jasper screamed at her. He felt the pain she was in.

"It's not me, I am just feeling the pain Bella's in. Edward, you and me are the only people who can help her right now."

"Why didn't you guys wait for us?"

"Bad time. But right now I can use my slayer power as a tool. The pain will get stronger if we go the right now."

"Okay let's go." I said helping Carmen to her feet. Then Emmett stopped me.

"Not without us. That is our sister. And she needs us."

I eyed Carmen and her thoughts said it was okay.

"Fine. Okay"

and then we all went out the door.

"Okay now leads me to the right."

They did

"okay that hurts worse now. Now keep me going right."

We crossed so many things just by walking straight right. About fifteen minutes later Carmen spoke again.

Now to the left, her thoughts told me. I really confused me. Because now we were in an old Christmas tree farm.

Then her heart stopped. And she gasped." it's gone. The sense its gone." we were standing on to of dead Christmas trees. The only dead ones. all the other ones around us were alive and green. "this is it." She said. And now I was really confused. "let-let me go!" she said and I listened to her. Then she went to her knees. And began to dig at the ground. We all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you staring at me like that!?! Start digging!! Do you want to save Bella or are you going to let her die!!? Dig!"

We all listened to her even though we all thought she was crazy still. We continued to dig for a few minutes. Then we felt the world cave in a little.

"Almost. Keep digging." she said and then we continued to dig and then the next thing we knew. We fell through the earth. Into an unknown tunnel.

* * *

**I need ten reviews. then I****'ll consider writing more.**


	7. Chapter 6

****

**First of all i am so sorry that i accidentally put the same chapter twice. And there is actually supposed to be another chapter between there. And i totally messed up! I am sooooo sorry! This is my first fanfic with chapters so, well like my wise grandma says "you have to learn from your mistakes" in which i am doing. Even though i only have four reviews so far i am still doing the "happy dance". **shrugs** **

**p.s. i just don't want to wait for ten reviews. i am too impatient.**

**Well here is the next chapter:**

* * *

(Bella POV)

I felt vibrations all around me. Then I heard something that sounded like the earth caving in around me. It was a big crashing sound.

"Bella?!" it was Edwards voice.

And then I heard some running.

"Bella!!!" The voice of Edward screamed.i wouldn't believe their lies. i couldn't let them hurt me anymore. they were using Edward to hurt me. his voice.

I felt something touch me. And I felt the "evil feeling/sense" inside my stomach.

"No! No! No! Stop!" I screamed at the demon. I began struggling as hard as I could at the cold hands trying to kill me.

"Stop it, please!! Please!! You're not real!! You're not real!!"i screamed at it.

"No Bella it's really me!" the voice said trying to comfort me by brushing my cheek.

"No your not! Oh god! please help me!" tears were coming out and wetting the blind fold. I began bawling. Screaming and crying against the demons.

Then the hands began to untie the blind fold. And I saw his angelic face. He was really here. He was really here. I began to cry harder. I wanted him to hold me. He crushed the chains that were holding me up to the ceiling. Then he held me for dear life. I didn't care that he could be breaking all my bones. I wanted him so bad. Then I saw in the background everyone was fighting the whispering demons. There was only one left. And then Carmen just totally wiped him off the face of the earth.

"Edward, it hurts." I said pathetically

"shh, its okay, I'll hold you, just sleep."

And then I was quickly drowned into the darkness behind my eyelids.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**There will be two more chapters to this story. it's pretty short. but this is the first fan-fiction I've written with chapters. i hope you liked it anyway.i also hope you recommend it to your friends.**shrugs****

**and i am very sorry for my atrocious grammer and spelling.**

**here's the chapter:**

I slowly awakened in my cold lover's arms.

I felt wrong.

"Good morning love." he said with his amazingly beautiful crooked smile.

I hurriedly got up and out of his arms' didn't look twice at him. But I felt his smile turn into a frown. I notice how my skin was covered with bandages. I stood on the other side of the couch. I began to rip away all of the bandages.

"Bella stop. What are you doing?" he said grabbing my arms.

"Let. Me. goes." I told him coldly but in a whisper. And I pulled my wrists away from his iron hold. He was surprised by my strength.

"I heal fast. It's that werewolf gene I have. Sam uley blood entered my blood stream. So our genes were mixed together and I became a slayer. Every slayers story is different. But usually they're all equally tragic."

I stripped off the last bandage from my back. I gasped at how fast I ripped it off. It stung for a second.

"Edward? How is Carlisle?"

He was just about to answer when I interrupted. "Forget it- Don't answer- I'll go see for myself."

And I left his room. He followed me though. I went through the hall ways and down the stairs. I called "Carlisle" throughout the house.

And then I found him in him in his study. I looked through the door.

"Carlisle your okay, I was so worried." I grabbed him in a hug.

"I was worried about you as well Bella. It seems that you have healed completely. Is that some sort of slayer power?"

"Yes"

"Well, I have always been fascinated about slayers. They are so interesting."

"Yeah, maybe?"

I now noticed how I didn't have that feeling in my stomach. I think it might be because I know they mean me no harm

"You'll have to tell me about the slayer anatomy one of these days."

"Will do."

I broke the hug. And then I stared at him for a moment and then I quickly hugged him again. He was much more surprised by this hug. He patted my back.

"I missed you." I told him in his ear.

"I missed you too."

"Well I've better get going; I bet Carmen is going insane without me. But maybe I'll visit soon."

"You are welcome here anytime. That includes the middle of the night because as you know: we vampires don't sleep."

"Yeah okay."

"Bye Carlisle." I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye Bella." he called.

I entered the living room where I saw esme on the couch.

"Bella?" She greeted me.

"Esme, how've you been?"

"I've been worried about you."

"Well as you can see I'm fine so there is nothing to worry about. But I was just about to leave. But it's kind of weird I don't have the slayer sense when I'm here. I think it's because I know you guys aren't dangerous."

"Okay dear you come back and visit soon."

"Bye Esme."

"Good bye Bella."

I left Edward behind in the living room and began to walk away from there house. Then when I didn't expect it, Edward came from behind me.

"Bella?"

"Um, yeah?"

He just stared at me with his penetrating topaz eyes.

"What?!" I asked suddenly self conscious.

"I....."

"You what Edward?"

"....."

"I love you."

I immediately looked away from his eyes. My eyes went to my feet and made a confused frown.

"What?"

"I love you Bella."

I said nothing for a long time. I didn't dare look at him. I didn't want to see his face.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me now? Why didn't you love me a hundred years ago? And now you choose to love me? I don't understand you Edward. A hundred years ago I thought I had you all figured out. And you broke me Edward. I was immobile, a vegetable, a zombie, there was nothing life left. I was hollow. I was broken. And now you choose to love me?" my voice was cracking on every word.

"No Bella you have it all wrong. I never stopped loving you. Not even for a second. Even after all these years. I never ever stopped. I was always in love with you."

"Then why did you leave me?" I asked breaking out a few tears. I still wasn't looking at him.

"When jasper....at your birthday party....I got scared-"

"Vampires aren't afraid of anything."

"Wrong again. I was afraid that I was going to lose you forever, because of what I am and what world I live in. I thought bringing my world upon you was going to kill you."

"Well I hope you're happy."

"What?"

"I live in your world and I will never get any older. I can't even have kids. So really I am just as much a vampire as you are. Except my heart beats and yours don't. I'm going to live forever. The only thing that can kill me is demons and vampires and the supernatural evil. Not natural cause that's for damn well sure."

"Why would I be happy about that?"

"I have no idea."

"I love you." He whispered.

"You know what? Stop saying that. I can't be with a vampire anymore. It's even more unnatural than before. I am the monster under your bed Edward. You're not mine. I am the thing that goes bump in the night in your world Edward. I'm a Vampire Slayer."

I slowly walked away from him and then stopped in my tracks a few steps away from him. I quickly turned around and I stared him right in the eyes. His expression was hurt. Then I made a spur-of-the-moment decision. I ran over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. And then I abruptly kissed him as hard as I could. His arms were all over my body and we continued to kiss in front of his house.

I pulled away.

"Good bye Edward." I whispered.

And then I walked away. As soon as he was out of site, I began to run to my house as fast as I could. Five minutes later in entered my house panting. Carmen was immediately in my sight.

"B? Are you okay? I've been worried sick."

"I'm fine I'm fine. I just feel a little stupid. Sorry I worried you. It's nothing that I can't get over."

"Well why do you feel stupid?"

"I don't know if I can tell you..."

"B, you can tell me anything."

"OKAYS then... well you know those demons. What they did to me was just well horrible...I need to sit down." I went over and sat on our over sized couch. C sat next to me.

"Well what they did it was so...evil...they made me realize the moment Edward left me."

"Oh B I am so sorry!" she reached over and grabbed me in a hug.

"They just replayed the memory over and over. And then I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, they kind of took control of me. The blind folded me and hung me from the ceiling then they whipped me over and over while replaying the memory. It was awful but I think I'm okay. But that isn't the part that made me feel so stupid."

"Yeah because what they did to you... it would be stupid to feel stupid after that. Traumatized would make more sense. But your not. So go on..."

"Well this morning...I..."I took a deep breath,"ikissededward."I said it really fast.

"What did you say?"

"I kissed Edward."

"What? Why?!" I don't know. But I feel so stupid. I don't know what he thinks now. I hope he doesn't think I am just going to get back together with him or something. I feel so stupid. And terrible...because, he told me he loved me. And I do truly love him back; he saved my life last night. But..."

"But what?" Carmen asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to love him again. And I truly don't know what to do. Kissing him just made it worse."

"Honey I'm not going to lie to yaw...you screwed up big time. But it's not something you can't fix. It can be fixed in an instant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a relief."

"Plus you sort gets a get-out-of-jail-free-card because you had a terrible night last night"

"Yeah, I'm going to go catch some Zs Okays. Nigh night"

"But the suns out"

"I know but there's a thing about those all-nighters tend to make you sleepy. But when I wake up we can go patrolling."

"Okays 'night."

"Night."

My sleep was thankfully dreamless.

My sleep was interrupted by Carmen. "Bella wake up." she began to shake me. My eyes slide open.

"I'm awake. Hold on a minute." I put my hands over my eyelids and rubbed the sand out. I sighed and sat up.

"Morning sleeping beauty, are you Ready to go kill some vamps?"

"I suppose. Just let me get ready. The vampires can wait."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." she said walking out of my room.

I got out of my bed and I started over to my closet. I put on a white tank top then some ripped jeans. Then I got out my favorite leather jacket. Complete with stakes and crosses and holy water. I put on some black leather boots, and then I was done. I walked out of my room and through the long wide halls and down the spiral staircase. Carmen was already there waiting for me at the door.

"Lets go." she said and then she held open the door for me and we left our mansion.

-

-

We entered the grave yard and we walked over to the fresh dug graves. Then we walked passed a grave that I known. The grave read.

"Charlie swan 1968-2043 Loved father, and friend"

"daddy." was all I said. I put my knees to the mud my father was under. I put my hand on the pluck that had my fathers name on it. They probably didn't have enough money to get him an actually tomb stone. I sighed. I traced the letters with my fingers. I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I thought it was Carmen.

"B!" Carmen screamed. But when she was screaming it was from far away. Huh? I turned around, and there was a deadly newborn vampire fresh out of his grave. He took my shoulder and pushed my face forward into the ground. Ugh, he wasn't playing fair. I quickly got up. And then scrambled to my feet. Then I turned around and there were no more vampires.

All there was Edward and a pile of dust next to him.

"Edward!" I yelled at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked confused at my anger.

"Saving you." he said simply.

"Edward! I'm a big girl! I don't need saving. And I don't want you over here doing my destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yeah, that's what this is. It's not some job. It's something I had no control over. It is destiny."

"destiny." he agreed.

"Do you think this is what I wanted to do when I grew up, when I was younger? And now I can't even grow up. I'm stuck."

"You don't have to be stuck. You can stay with me forever. And now you can literally stay with me forever."

"Edward, it doesn't work that way. I know that for sure."

"How can you know that?"

"I learned it from the histories of slayers before me. There was once a slayer named Buffy, and she fell in love with a vampire named Angel. And one night they decided to share love. And that night, he lost his soul. And a few months later he began to open hell upon earth and Buffy had to kill Angel, right after he got his soul back. Because there was no other way for the portal to close, unless he died... but of course that is just a legend, vampires nowadays already have souls, they just have to choose to use it, most of them don't, and they like being monsters."

"If that's just a legend than why wouldn't it work for us?" Edward asked totally not getting it.

"Because...because...."I tried to say it but I couldn't come out.

"Bella you can tell me anything." He said reassuring.

"Because I don't want to be hurt again! That's why! It is my worst fear and I'm not having my nightmares come true. Not ever again I don't care that you meant well last time. I'm not ever having it happen again."

"But Bella you don't understand I--"

"If you love me like I think you do Edward, you will leave me alone. When I leave again, you will not come and find me, you will leave me alone."

"What do you mean leave again?"

"Where the end of the world is, is where I am. I have to protect the innocent people. It's my destiny."

"Bella please, will you please stay with me forever?"

"Edward stop please you know I can't and won't and shouldn't" I began to walk away from Edward so I could find Carmen. But then he stopped in front of me. Which made me stop.

"Isabella Marie swan, would you please marry me?"

**

* * *

sorry for the cliffy. you'll forgive me by the time the next chapter comes out. thanks for reading. and review. you don't have to do it for me, just do it for edward. he would want you to review this story :P**


	9. Chapter 8

**Preview**

_"Bella please, will you please stay with me forever?"_

_"Edward stop please you know I can't and won't and shouldn't" I began to walk away from Edward so I could find Carmen. But then he stopped in front of me. Which made me stop._

_"Isabella Marie swan, would you please marry me?"_

**On with the story....**

I was without words my heart fell to my heels. I couldn't believe......

I couldn't breathe.....

I couldn't.....feel......

my knees gave out, my eyes rolled back into my head, and i fell to the ground.

"Bella!" i heard my angel cry.

* * *

I drifted down my purple sea in my sub-conscious. i floating on a raft to the island of lost dreams. my sky was yellow, my sun was green, and the single tree on my island was red.

I drifted till i hit the warm sand of my island. i got off the raft and i walked over to the single tree on my island in my sub-conscious dream-world.

I felt so confused. how did i get here? i knew where i was, because i went here once before; when i turned into a slayer. but i don't remember how i got off this island before.

Suddenly out of no where came a tall, elderly man. he had pale worn skin, and wise eyes with crows feet. he had a long white beard to subsitute the fact that he had no hair on the top of his head. He could be a dumbledore stand-in.

"Isabella, i believe we never had the pleasure." he greeted me by taking my hand.

"do i-"

"no you don't know me. but i know you quite well. I've been watching you IsaBella. you've never asked for anything you wanted from me. you always only asked for things you've needed. but i would like to know why." he said to me with a thoughtful voice.

" I don't talk to strangers." i said shortly.

"ah..you were always wise Bella, but you never asked me for what you wanted. but in this place, you get what you want, whether you like it or not."

" i want to know who you are." i told him. then he rose his hand up over his head and then rose it back down. then he gestured for me to look behind myself.

i did. i to my surprise i saw a box. a box the size of a barn. i stood no more than ten yards away from me. i gasped.

"wha? how did that...?"

"Bella, in this place people either get big boxes or smaller boxes. in your case you get a big one. in your box, you get all the things you wanted or needed, but never asked for."

i stared at him in amazement."are you God?"

he just smiled a humble smile. it was silent but not awkward at all. it made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. " i think it's time for you to get what you want, Bella." he said. then a hole was made into the box and a pink and green vortex was made on the inside.

"now step inside." he told me. then i walked over to the box and stepped inside.

* * *

**Edward's pov**

i held my Bella as i moved her from the grave yard and to carlisle. i didn't even get halfway out of the grave yard when i heard a faint sound come from her mouth.

"...yes..." i heard her say.

"Bella!? are you alright?" i asked her as i stopped in my tracks to see if she was really talking to me. "Bella?" then she opened her eyes with a small smile.

"oh! Bella..." i sighed her name and i held her into my chest and breathed in her scent from her hair.

"yes." she said again."yes, yes,yes..."

"what?" i said moving her so i could look at her.

then a small happy tear moved down her cheek. she said in a small voice" yes, i want to marry you. i want to be with you more than i ever wanted anything in the world." then she smiled.

i flashed her my crooked smile and i set her down and kissed her like i never could kiss her before. i was happy. and now she could be happy with me. and we could live this way forever and forever and forever.

**Authors Note:  
I have no excuses for my actions on how i haven't updated this in like forever. i hate excuses. excuses are for the weak. consider this your valentines day present. i love you guys and i hope you enjoy my epilogue. it will be my last chapter to this. then it will be over. and to those of you that have noticed all the tiny tiny mistakes I've made, sorry. I'm just really new to this. but I'm getting better.**

**i love reviews more than Bella's sub-conscious!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I was so happy. Today was the day I'd finally get married. To my Lover, My Angel, My Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. i have longed for this day my whole life.

not really my wedding, though of course. i never wanted to be married. i always wanted to just be with him forever. and now this moment made it official.

And even Carmen was happy. It turned out that Jacob black was still alive. and once i explained everything to them and they explained all of their werewolfness to me, i introduced Jacob and Carmen and then......well the word Jacob used was"imprinted" but honestly i just thought it was like the same magic used in Midsummer Nights Dream. So, Carmen and Jacob were in love. I thought it was sweet.

i took another glance at myself in the mirror. i pulled a little of my hair behind my ear and i straightened out my dress a little more. it most likely didn't even need to be straightened out at all. i was just a tiny bit nervous. _what if i fell in the middle of the isle!?_

_Calm down!_ I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"hey Bells, we're up to bat." said Jacob form the door way. i asked him to walk me down the isle. he looked about twenty-five. but he was still 17-year-old Jacobone the inside.

"'Kay. I'm coming." then i turned away from the mirror and took another deep breath.

Carmen suddenly appeared in my sight. "B! you look beautiful!" she exclaimed.

i smiled. "thanks C. you too."

he smile went a little sour. i could tell i wasn't supposed to see it. "I'm sure i could have lived without the orange and the ruffles." she pouted. "i can't believe Alice couldn't talk you out of it!"

i smiled wider. "I'm not weak gullible Bella any more. I'm Bella the Vampire slayer."

"yeah keep telling yourself that." said Carmen laughing. then we quickly embraced. "just wait till my wedding." she warned.

"should i be afraid?"

"terrified." she whispered.

"oKay, bells, c'mon wouldn't want to be late for you own wedding would you?" said Jacob.

"yeah, your right lets go."

i let Jacob lead the way. isle was coming closer and closer. we stopped at the top. as the brides maids went ahead of me(Rosalie was pouting at the hideous dress i made her wear.)Jacob had something to say.

"I'm really happy for you bells. i really think Edwardwill make you happy. despite his Vamp-ness."

"I'm really happy for you and Carmen too, but remember if you hurt her i will kill you. i have to protect innocents from every demon in the book." i teased him.

"okay bell's here comes the wedding march, you ready?"

"yes, more than ever."

then i let Jacob lead me down the isle and saw my Edward's topaz eyes looking to me in a loving way. i smiled trying not to let the happy tears ruin my make-up. then i finally reached Edward and i put my hands in his. he smiled. i smiled too.

"we waited to long." i whispered.

"i agree." he said.

then we repeated after the minister. and we got to share our first kiss after being married. it was wonderful. his marble lips softly smothered mine.

then he pulled away and we walked down the isle. and then on we were happy, and together.

"forever and forever and forever." i said to him.

"that sounds exactly right to me." he said back.

* * *

**Author's Note.  
tell me what you thought of this chapter. as long as you , and just so you know, i change my pen name a lot. so those of you who knew me as CinderBella i am now ikilledbella. this story is dedicated to the following people: VeggieGirl115, Steph Cullen97, Vampire Note, and Dreams Never Come True. oh and i also have to thank IamNotStalkingEmmett for pointing out the obvious. i had fun writing this story for you guys. maybe I'll write another soon. over and out**

**ikilledbella**


	11. Authors Note!

**A/N:**

**Hey, I'm thinking about doing a rewrite. Any one in favor of that? Just review and tell me. I'm not going to bother putting up a poll. no one actually votes in polls, ya know?**

**Sincerely,**

**The One And Only Sullen Cullen**

**P.S. Oh, but I used to go by other names too. I changed my pen name a lot. Sorry if this confused you. lolz.**


End file.
